One Thing A Daredevil Should Never Try
by Snowcakie
Summary: Kick scanning through his laptop to find to latest dangerous stunt and came across the most 'dangerous' thing a person should never try, or male. The BME Olympics. People commented it was the sickest, daring thing ever, but is it so? Can't be that bad...


**One Thing A Young Daredevil Should Never Try**

**A/N: **Beware reading this warning before being scarred for the rest of your lives. This is oneshot that have video reference of BME Olympics. Please do not read unless you want to be scarred, don't know what it is? Look it up on google.

**Rated M: **Extremely Graphic Violence, Language, Nudity, and possible puking.

**Characters: **Kick.

**Pairings: **None.

**Summary**: Kick scanning through his laptop to find to latest dangerous stunt and came across the most 'dangerous' thing a person should never try, or male. The BME Olympics. People commented it was the sickest, daring thing ever, but is it so? It can't be _that_ bad, he done worse before… right?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kick sat in his chair, feet hanging off the floor as he stared at the screen of his laptop sitting a small table. Fingers on the mouse and moved to click on the internet icon, then a pop up screen appeared FireFox. His eyes glued to the screen while he taken his fingers off the mouse; over to the keyboard instantly, typing in something quick and swift into the search engine.

The latest dangerous stunts, of course. He smirked, shifting in his seat slightly to become comfortable. His friend Gunther couldn't come over today, he had a special Viking ceremony… unfortunately, Kick don't have any stunts to be planned for; without his wingman planning for him then it wouldn't be a great stunt. He sighed sadly, ''if only Gunther was here then I wouldn't have to do this.'' Kick mumbled, scrolling down the search list for dangerous stunts on google.

He hasn't seen anything that been 'most daring' since he usually completes the task, it seems really simple for him to accomplish, not matter what the situation is really. That's why he always refers his wingman for the job of stunt making; the daredevil wouldn't use the same old stunt.

Kick stopped to look at a random video on the suggest list. It seems pretty interesting, he clicked on the video and watched start off with a man dressed in a black rockers shirt and shorts; no safety gear on, rolling on his grey colored skateboard on the concrete… that headed large sets of stairs. There were like six or seven stairs, all heading downward, the man went faster; pushing his foot against the pavement harshly.

The young daredevil eyes grew within anticipation; he could easily guess what was coming. The skater then jumped off his board and high into the air, letting the board crash within the stairs, and kicked his leg out to the side; making some sort of pose. A martial arts pose of kung fu, now slowly down the man went to fall to his doom, sorta. He fell face flat against the concrete and his body was shoved down on the stairs, a crack could've been heard within the background. His body appeared to be in a weird position, an arm crooked to left and his leg lying limp on the steps.

Kick moved unfazed, a grin upon his face, as he watch the man crumble in utter most pain. ''Oh shit…'' the skater moaned, ''that was so fucking epic…'', the daredevil couldn't help but to chuckle; it was rather amusing to see this, though it wasn't exactly helpful. He been used to all sorts' pain; going down a cliff on an iron board, being chased by a deadly dog, jumping off an airplane and crashing into thorn bushes, this was pretty usual. The second scene came and showed the skater back at it again, skateboard moving fast and instantly jump off the board, again, doing a back-flip within the process.

It apparently didn't end well.

The skater end up smashing his head on the steps and knocked him out unconscious, body slammed on it sides and he went instantly limp. Then his friend, who was watching the skater do the stunts dashed over to him, ''shit! Trent? You okay! I'm going to call 911!'' he exclaimed, panicking furiously. His friend end up calling 911 and the ambulance had arrived.

The video went dark and a title popped on the screen; _**don't be a dumbass.**_

Kick looked blankly at the video and went back to the search list. That was pretty boring, not very much extreme; however, Kick can share his pain with the person. He found a few other videos but none of them would match to his extremeness, he was _Kick Buttowski _for crying out loud! The most extreme daredevil, most he seen had accomplished them since he was seven… or eight, he thinks.

He found another video, except the person was using a bicycle, and it was rather out within the forest. The person was at a large hill and down the path rocky, bumpy roads, and off he went!

Kick eyes went began to grow bored with his usual frown. He knew the man was going to crash; it was obvious- though he could use a laugh. Man speeds down the hill and down the road, he reached the hill and up he went into the air. The man did a backflip and end up crashing on his back. ''I already had the feeling it would happen…'' Kick muttered as the man groaned in pain. Its angle of the jump was far off; when the man flipped he missed his timing, Kick could go on why this person messed up. It was so obvious.

'Next…' Kick clicked something else; he could use some of the previous videos to make a strategy plan for stunt. Hmm… that'll work.

Kick moved out of his seat and ran over to his bed and stuck his hand out underneath it. Blindly patting for his notebook until he felt something smooth and cool, he pulled it out revealing his notebook. ''Perfect.'' He said while grabbing his pencil and went back to the laptop. Setting his items down, the young daredevil went through some previous videos and began making notes on certain moves, studying how he could create a whole stunt using a few moves he seen on the videos.

He's not a stealer, he just combine a few moves here and there with his original Buttowski taste to it. ''Maybe I could use that flying kick I saw recently, then I could add it with a backflip…'' he said quietly to himself, writing down the moves and drawn small examples of how it would work. It seems to be forming….

His approach could start out with him on the hill of dead man drop, while diving down the rocky hill, Kick could use the backflip and make a martial arts pose fro- ''Kick! Darling! Time to have lunch!'' his mother voice ranged out and shattered his thought process, Kick groaned. ''Alright mom! Give me a second!'' he laid his pencil on the notebook and pushed himself back. Jumping to the floor with a slight thump, Kick dusted himself off and walked out of his room.

Sliding down the rail instead of going down the stairs, Kick made it quicker and went into the dining room. His family sat at the table, eating chicken sandwiches with fries and tea. He strolled up to his chair, climbed until he sat in his chair, looking at his family who began eating.

Kick then glanced at his sandwich that whipped with mayo and cheese, ''mom…'' he said slowly, ''you know I don't go with mayo.'' ''sorry sweetie, my bad, I would trade with you but we already started eating.'' Honey said as she took another bite out of her sandwich. Kick sighed, ''that's okay mom, its fine.'' He started to eat his sandwich, and sipped on his tea.

''So mom? When are we going to my next pageant show?'' Brianna asked, eating her fries. While her family was discussing about his sister's pageant shows, Kick wanted no more then to just go back to his stunt planning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After lunch, Kick put his plate and cup into the dishwasher and ran back up the stairs into his room. He then closed his down so he could have peace and clearing to create the perfect stunt. Climbing back up on his chair, Kick clicked on a particular one and scanned through it, he found it intriguing and was impressed; made semi notes of it. He scrolled below the comments, most were praise.

**Link_darefaboy83: **So kool dude, I tried doin the that and end up taking an arrow to the knee… lol.

**cRazyKooky3: **He almost scared me! I thought he was going to die…

**Bestis12coolguy: **He was okay, I seen worse before :P

**cRazyKooky3: **Wat? Srry dude, but that was scary ;c

**Bestis12coolguy: **Wow, u totally don't know the internet ;/ that was not the worse thing before.

**cRazyKooky3: **;\ I know the internet, been on here for 5 years ok? Don't judge, that guy was awesome.

Kick blinked, was there going to be some type of argument? He scrolled down and indeed, it was showing some harsh replies.

**Bestis12coolguy: **Geeze kid calm down I just said i had seen worse then him k? Don't need to bitch about it….

**cRazyKooky3:** I'm not bitching about it! :( and I'm not a kid u mean troll

**Bestis12coolguy: **It's not the worse cause I had seen this video that is ten times worser… called BME Olympics and it is preeety bad. Look it up on google, I don't think any1 culd ever do that…. I woudn't even try :C that dude was _extreme_

**cRazyKooky3:** …. Kay I'm going 2 look it up.

**Bestis12coolguy: **Beware, u will forever be scarred!

'Hmm… BME Olympics…? What is that? Some trial or something?' he mused and read the comment the said fifthteen minutes later. He read over the comment and blinked…

**cRazyKooky3: **OMFG, DON'T EVER WATCH THE VIDEO! 8^C Horrible thing will burn into your mind! That was a true daredevil! He can really withstand pain…. Totally ain't gonna sleep tonight.. :'(

**Bestis12coolguy: **told u soo… ;P

Kick glared at cRazyKooky3's comment. No one was an extreme daredevil except Kick Buttowski, no one. ''I'm going to check out this BME Olympics. It can't be that bad, I had done worse then the previous videos and I wanna find out what makes BME so special.'' He growled under his breath, ending with a huff, Kick went on google and types it in.

**B ***type* **M ***type* **E ***type* **OLYMPICS ***types, types…*

This person who can withstand this much pain? What did the person do? Did a flip in lava? …Nah, or the person would be dead. It found it on the first top of the search list and clicked it, and took him to the video.

Kick smirked and pressed play. The video started with a warning: **Do NOT try this. These are professionals who decided to have a competition of who could bear extreme pain. The BME Olympics starting in 2003 and will never continue. Viewer discretion is advised.**

He rolled his eyes and sat comfortably in his seat as text faded black. ''This would be amusing…''

The screen played; playing loud hard metal with showing a man's naked penis as he fiddled with it. Kick blinked; eyes wide. What is a guy showing his… thing… on the screen? The daredevil shifted in his seat uneasily within his seat. This is how it starts? That's kinda gross…

The man showed a thread of string to the camera and began wrapping it around his penis and began tying it. He pulled hard on the string; circulating his lower organ and Kick winced, unconsciously closing his legs.

What was this? What was this man doing?

After tying his penis tightly, he brought out a cutting board and laid it under his organ. Now the man reaches out of the screen to get something.

A knife.

Kick eyes widens like sockets and his mouth dropped open, ''oh my god… w-what the flipping biscuits…?'' he whispered. Was this man going to…oh god…n-no… that's just…

Knife scrapping against the penis, the man pulled it away from him then screen flickered over to him grabbing an ax. Putting his testicles on the cutting board, he settled an ax on them and pushed down; slowly, blood gushing out of his balls, chopping them as the balls slid off his penis. Something caught in Kick's throat and he gasped in horror, he felt his stomach lurch and he bend over; closing his eyes tightly.

''What the hell?'' He blurted out. Kick wasn't the one for cursing but… oh my god, this was some sick freak! Chopping off his thing? His eye glances at the screen again and he wished he hadn't. The man went back with a knife again and at the head of the penis he slammed down on the knife, cutting off his penis and blood spurted out. He jerks his penis, showing blood and orangy stuff coming out from his chopped penis.

Oh god… this was too much.

Now he dissected his penis and took his time…

Something twisted harshly inside Kick's stomach, and a lump was in his throat. He gurgled and felt that he was going to puke.

Twisting inside his testicles, the man pulled out gunk of flesh and blood. Chopping his dick piece by piece, the metal music what made it worse. Kick end up falling over and gasping loud, extremely sick.

He enjoys pain, but never _**this**_ type of pain, ever.

After it was over, the image burned inside the young daredevils head. Kick made it to the bathroom and end up puking his lunch. He'll doubt the images would leave him; it'll probably linger for a few days. He flushed the toilet and wipes his mouth with tissue and walked out the bathroom, down the stairs into the living room. That wasn't a daredevil… that was an idiot who chopped off his thing painfully.

Kick forever made a mental note to never try what he saw.

One thing the young daredevil should never try.


End file.
